Fall For You
by patz1307
Summary: Ever wondered what Ron actually felt during those times he and Hermione were alone? Or when Hermione would side with Harry? This is a song/hp fic based on Ron and Hermione during the DH, and the song is from the band Secondhand Serenade. One-shot.


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, the setting and the song...

This mostly happened during the DH book, but on Ron's point of view. So much of what's stated here came from the book as well. But I did string this up together myself..

* * *

**Fall for you**

**Secondhand Serenade**

_**The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before?**_

_**I know that you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core...**_

We're still trying to fix our rucksacks, trying to figure out what are the necessary things things to bring on our trip before we pick up Harry later. I watch you as you moved around, trying to figure out what books to bring on our trip. I inwardly laugh, who would need books to where we're going? Then again... You were Hermione Granger, you loved to bury yourself under your books... That's what I loved about you. You always knew the answers to my questions. But would you be able to answer me when I have the courage to ask you?

But we always fought. Whenever I try to say something, the wrong words come out of my mouth causing you to grow angry at me. My temper, being as short as yours, I shout back. But tonight, we're alone... together, we got along just perfectly. You laugh at my jokes, your laughter music to my ears. Your smiles are so sweet, I can barely keep myself composed. We can talk about sensible things, like, what can possibly happen in the future after the war. After You-Know-Who is destroyed. What can our lives possibly be? You're right... What can possibly happen between us after the war?

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**Impossible to find**_

I hate it when you and Harry leave to talk... it makes me feel alone and stupid... and jealous. You two can get along so well. Sometimes I think there's something between the two of you. Then again, I knew he was in love with my sister, and you loved him like a brother, but that didn't stop me from being jealous. You sometimes stand by him even though he was sounding insanely out of his mind. You protect him even if his decisions were stupid and dangerous. He may be our best friend, but you didn't have to follow him all the time.

It made me crazy, angry and alone. When I wear the Slytherin Locket, it doubles the horrible things that I feel. It made me say things I never really wanted to say. You and Harry thought I was being irrational, that I was being childish, and that I was just being plain stubborn. But I was neither. I was bloody jealous! But I can't stay mad at you. You were like an angel to me. You were the girl that I was in love with.

_**This is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

_**You always thought that I was stronger**_

_**I may have failed but I loved you from the start...**_

I couldn't take it anymore! You always sided with him! You acted like I've done the wrong things, that it was my fault! How can you possibly think that I wouldn't be angry when you and Harry acted like I'm thin air, while I was just sitting beside you. I couldn't take it anymore. I said things I never meant to say. I said things that I can never take back. I saw the tears that fell down your eyes. You... you were crying for me? No... Were you crying because you were hurt? Yes. I hurt you... I never meant to... I never wanted to. It was breaking my heart into pieces to see that you were crying because of me.

I wanted to take you away from there. Away from the danger that lurked everywhere... away from everything that can cause you harm... but you decided to stay. And that was the final straw. I pulled the chain off my necklace and threw it on the chair. I left. I hear you calling out for me, but my pride wouldn't let me look back. I left.

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

I regretted the day I left you. I thought leaving would solve things, but it made me feel worse. It made me feel like I was a good for nothing Flobberworm. I went to stay at my brother's place, Bill's, at Shell Cottage. He never judged me, but I can feel that his looked were telling me that what I did was stupid. I didn't need telling, I already knew that. I would lay awake in the bed I was sleeping in, thinking of you. Reminiscing about the times we had together. Though we fought a lot, we still had fun. I miss the days when we'd play chess. Or the days that I pretended to study while I watched you read your books.

I felt really stupid when I asked you for the Yule Ball as a last resort. When I found out that you already had someone else, it bugged me. When I found out it was Viktor Krum, it burned me up. I didn't realize that I had feelings for you. I may have gone out with lavender Brown for a while, but I only did it to make you jealous. I wanted to see if you felt the same way I felt about you. Lavender was likable enough, when she didn't fuss about me sooooooo much. Because a girl like you was impossible to find.

_**It's impossible**_

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold on to your words**_

_**Cause talk is cheap**_

_**And remember me tonight when you're asleep...**_

Finally, I found you. Actually, I found Harry first. I saved his life. See that? I can save somebody's life! But that was bloody hard as the water was freezing. We got the Sword of Gryffindor, we have a way to destroy the Hurcrox! He said I had to destroy the Hurcrox, I wanted to decline. He insisted that I should be the on to destroy it. He opened the the locket by Parseltongue, an image of you and him came out. At first, the Hurcrox was getting to me, turning my soul black. But I knew you wouldn't say those things to me. I knew you'd never never act that way. I knew you all too well. I stabbed it. Harry finally understood why I acted the way I acted. He found out how much I loved you

We came back to the tent, you were asleep on my old bed. I smiled to myself, but I knew I shouldn't be slack. I just knew you all too well. Harry woke you up, you were surprised to see me. You walked over to me, I stood my ground. You suddenly slap me, I didn't recoil. You hit me on my chest, but I didn't try to stop you. I knew I deserved it. I wanted you to curse me to oblivion if it made you feel better. Harry cast a Shield Charm between us to prevent you from causing more damage to me, I wanted to tell him off. I tried to explain what I did, but I didn't have the right excuse to tell you. I still didn't have enough courage to tell you how I felt. You were yelling at me, I listened. It hurt to find out that you cried for me. It hurt to learn that you were nearly killed, and I wasn't there to help you. I tried to explain.. But then, explaining the stupid things that I did was no use. I was wrong, no use trying to convince you that I was not. Talk was cheap.

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

"Hermione!" I yell, tears were running down my cheeks as you were tortured in the Malfoys. It was driving me crazy hearing your pleas for help. Hearing to beg for them to stop. I wanted to kill Bellatrix right then and there. I wanted to cause her the pain she caused you. I don't care if the Cruciatus Curse was illegal, I wanted to cause her so much pain that she'd die screaming for mercy. But there was nothing that I can do to help. Your screams was ripping me apart.

Dobby came and helped us cut loose from our binds. Harry had to hold me back to keep me from blasting the door and stepping out to save you. We had to take care of Wormtail first, but we didn't have to do anything much. His silver hand killed him.

I burst out of the dungeon, you were already out cold. I wanted to attack, but Bellatrix held a blade across you neck. The chandelier crashed, Bellatrix let you go. You were on the floor, you were wounded as the pieces of glass hit you. I rushed over to pull you our of harm's way. Harry instructed me to take you to Bill's place, I did. I didn't want to lose you, you were very important to me. Though I didn't want to leave Harry, I wanted to take care of you first. Dobby apparated me to Bill's place and I called of Fleur to heal you right away. You were so pale, I was so afraid that you'd leave me. I couldn't afford to lose you. I'd kill myself if you died.

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find...**_

The war broke out on Hogwarts, we were in the Chamber of Secrets, gathering Basilisk fangs. You were so proud that I thought of it myself, that I was able to get in. Harry was mad at first, that he wasn't able to find us, but he had to admit that the Basilisk fang was brilliant. But that wasn't important. What was important was that you kissed me. You kissed me! You kissed me when I suggested to save the House Elves. If I knew that that would be the only thing to get you to kiss me, I would've suggested to save the House Elves a long time ago. You really are something.

But it's been years since the war, I was still with you, in our own cozy house, living peacefully at long last. It still felt like a dream, even if we were married about twelve years already. You were trying to get the kids into the car, I would laugh when Hugo won't listen to you. He always did have my stubbornness.

"Ron," you called, "Please tell Hugo to behave, or we'll be late for the train. Harry and Ginny would be there already. If we don't hurry up, Rose will miss her first day of School. I don't want her to have trouble from Filch."

"Hugo," I said sternly, "Listen to your mother and get in the car. I mean it, young man." it felt funny to be saying those words, but that was my job as the dad. I got in the driver's seat, you sat in the front with me. I still couldn't take my eyes off you even if we spent twenty-five years together. We did become friend when we were eleven.

"Let's go, or we'll miss the train." you said. I wanted to argue, we were still an hour and a half early. It only took an hour to go to King Cross' Station.

"We'll get there on time." I said reassuringly. You leaned in and gave me a kiss, I never get tired of it. I smiled and kissed you again. Rose giggled, Hugo made a noise between someone vomiting and someone snorting. I laughed and drove, I can never imagine a better future than this. I was glad we got together. I was glad we got married. I'm glad I had the courage to tell you all the things I wanted to say. I'm glad that I had the courage to tell you how much I loved you and asked you to marry me. I can't imagine life without you. You were unique. There's no other woman like you. A woman like you is impossible to find.

_**You're impossible to find...**_

A/n:

I hope you all love that. This is the first song/Hp fanfic I have ever done (and I did it in like... ten mites.. LOL). This song is really touching, so if you've never heard of it, I suggest you search for it right now. This is my fave song... for now, along with Thunder by boys like girls.. maybe I'd make a fanfic about that song as well.

I was just itching to make a fanfic about Ron and Hermione and a story on this song, so I figured...Why not combine the two? I just hope you love it like I do. Please do leave reviews! Reviews are much appreciated!

Peace out!

Patz


End file.
